


a moment to reflect, a moment to embrace

by Harlatte



Category: RWBY
Genre: Closure, F/F, Fluff, Spoilers: Volume 6 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlatte/pseuds/Harlatte
Summary: V6 Spoilers : a quick snippet filling in the gap between chapter 12 and 13, a moment of silence before the finale happy bee's day y'all !!





	a moment to reflect, a moment to embrace

**Author's Note:**

> i'd definitely recommend listening to mitski whilst reading this, can you believe she supports the bees? amazing

A splash in the water below signifies the end of a chapter ... one that should have ended a lot earlier, but the deed is done and these two souls can finally breathe as a third is laid to rest. The brief moment of silence is broken by a sob and a fall, a brunette is on her knees and her clenched fists slam against the ground beneath, the tears that follow are ones of pain and relief - she can hear her own heart thump against her eardrums and as the world itself is still, Blake Belladonna is free.

To no surprise, a blonde follows, knees bash against the ground and arms embrace the other, she's aching everywhere and beyond exhausted but they need each other, and Yang isn't about to leave a girl hanging. A metallic hand strokes locks of brunette, some strands becoming entangled between her fingers but neither mind, a source of comfort is what they can both provide even amongst the bitter winds and sharp cold from the nearby rushing of water.

"I'm not gonna' break my promise - " words are finally spoken and it is Blake who breaks the mold, usually so aloof and closed but she knows she can let her heart be open with this girl holding her tight, a soft tone between small gasps of air convey just how soft-hearted Blake is, despite it all, she'll never stop caring. " ... I swear." and anyone could tell she means it, and anyone can tell just how much it took for her to say it before the tears keep coming - her emotions are all over the place but the faunus doesn't care at this point, burrowing herself into the warmth of Yang's neck and taking solace in her comfort.

This girl, who was once shrouded in mystery and offered Yang brief snippets of her life and whimsical replies, now sits in front of her in her arms so vulnerable and small. Oh how far they have come since their first encounter, oh the distance they have traveled for each other and because of each other - it takes two to grow like this, to support and nurture each other despite what life throws and Yang knows this and she knows Blake is sincere, a lump is caught in her own throat preventing her from telling Blake just how much she matters and just how valid she is, they're both good people and they deserve a chance at something real and good.

They part but they're still locked into each other's arms, a few tears wiped away from Blake's cheek courtesy of Yang's hand - all the movements seem natural like this was what was intended since the beginning. 

"I know you won't." although this is all Yang can muster, it rings against Blake's ears like poetry, it's a promise in itself - Yang trusts her, has faith in her and she isn't going anywhere. It's all Blake has wanted, all she has needed and it has been right in front of her all this time in the form of a sunny little dragon. Foreheads touch and it isn't just Blake crying now, she has to find slight humour in this, even after all this time Yang tries to be strong - a reflection to her conversation with Sun back home, Yang Xiao Long is the definition of strength, whether it's the type of strength that is as proud as a lion's roar or as a quiet as an indomitable will, she embodies it all. But it's the quiet moments where Blake is there to be her support, moments like these where her grip tightens around Yang, it's these moments where actions speak louder than words and just keeping still and within each other's touch is enough for them both.

Team RWBY wouldn't be much without the B and the Y, and their team still needs them now more than ever, entangled arms quickly become undone and they help each other up. The aftermath of the fight is quickly realised through pained grunts, gritted teeth and looks of exhaustion, both of their auras having been put through the wringer - but a huntresses' work is never over.

" ... Better late than never." Blake states, both already making their way away from the scene, needless to say, their journey back would probably be a lot quicker if Yang's bike hadn't made such a heroic sacrifice. " - What can I say, I know how to make an entrance." and Blake can only raise an eyebrow at the blonde's words and keep her gaze on those sunny features, the faunus' trademark smirk finally coming back. "She saved my life ... You both did." whilst is is said in a happy tone, each word holds some wait, each holds a part of Blake's promise; 'I'll never forget this', 'You'll have me, always.'

The blonde's grin becomes a soft smile, purple hues continually fixated on Blake - she knows what Blake feels, it comes with being partners all this time, so she doesn't have to say it, she shrugs instead "We're both suckers for a girl worth fighting for - " she gets a nudge in the side for that, it was worth it "And I'm sure Bumblebee wouldn't mind me saying that you were her favourite passenger." another nudge, followed by a rolling of eyes and a light spout of laughter.

Yes, definitely worth it.

Even after it all, they slip back into their natural habits. Witty banter that masks something far more genuine and sincere, but only now nothing is being masked, Blake and Yang have laid their hearts bare to each other and both have been accepted with open arms by the other. Majority of their journey is spent in comfortable silence, something Yang has grown used to being partners with Blake, a few passing comments and quick glances are made to and at each other and even though their legs ache and shudders can be heard from both, but mostly Blake, due to the cold. It feels warm, internally anyway, everything is so much clearer and lighter - and they think this only happens in cheesy romance novels, like the ones Blake reads, but it is very real. 

Yang's jacket is offered multiple times to Blake and if it were not for the lack of energy, she probably would've wrestled it onto her. Although what on the surface may be seen as stubbornness cannot be hidden from Yang Xiao Long, not with Blake nestling closer to her as they walk bumping shoulders and synchronizing steps just so it can stay like this, just a little longer. "I knew it." Blake's ears perk up at Yang's sudden statement, a flash of worry comes over her features but it is quickly put at ease by "You only wanted me for my body -" the nudge Blake gives with her elbow actually hurts a little this time, but she doesn't deny it "You caught me Yang, I don't think I could live without you as a personal heater." it comes out as dry and most people would probably believe the words coming out of Blake's mouth but it just makes Yang's grin grow wider and she starts laughing, breaking the silence of the forest with something far better.

Blake joins her quickly after, shaking her head, and it's moments like these that make her heart flutter - here is the girl, who could have anyone she wanted but she immediately set her sights on her the moment they met. She reflects back to their first day, when she made the conscious decision to pick Yang as her partner, having spotted her literally beat up an ursa with fists alone, maybe it was even that first moment that Blake knew her feelings for the other - the thought of soulmates had long left her following the events with Adam but somehow, this moment and this girl managed to ignite it back up it's why their time apart only hurt that much more, fear brings out the worst in us but we can never let it control us. It's their simultaneous growth that has lead to something like this blossoming ... whatever this may be. Labels aren't needed just yet, Blake thinks they can both agree on that, but they both know they'll wait forever for the other.

The cliffs where they left Ruby and the others soon come into light through the neverending trees, both are almost a little sad this moment of calm couldn't last a bit longer, but they have a mission to complete and friends to save. Ruby is the first to spot them, perceptive as always, and she yells both of their names in surprise and glee - it grabs the attention of the rest of them, even Qrow. There's going to be a lot of questions to be answered once all of this is over, but they'll answer them, together.

And it isn't until now they realise their hands haven't left the other's grip this entire journey, a moments embrace slipping past all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, this is my first fic posted onto here, i'm a bit rusty, but I hope you enjoyed it! anyone else *clenches fist* think about these soulmates every day?!


End file.
